A Guardians' Redemption
by Blitzkrieg32
Summary: When the Taken King died, all the Guardians started to look forward to the future, except for Robert Santiago, the one who killed Oryx, mourns about the deaths of his fire team. But when he and other Guardians, who gets sucked into a portal inside the Vault of Glass, ends up in Equestria, will he be able to live without his team or will his past affect his future? Anthro fic
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Wednesday, October 7th, 2871( Three months after The Taken King's death)

Guardians Tower, The last City, Earth

'Hello, Guardian. Need something?" Zavala, the leader of the Titans in the tower, was asking the Titan that was in front of him.

The Titan was wearing Ursus Tactical armor, has a New Monarchy mark and the shader Gilgamesh on. His weapons are a Deadshot Luna SR1, a party crasher and the Ash Factory.

The Titans' name is Robert Santiago, one of the six Guardians who killed Oryx, the father of Crota. Unfortunately, he was the only living Guardian who was able to escape Oryx's ship, while his fire team died trying to escape. He still remember that day, like it was just yesterday.

Ever since that day, Robert would occupy himself with bounties, fighting in the Crucible or go to the Guardians bar in the tower. Now, he heard that one person was able to get to the end of the Vault of Glass, but never came back out.

Since this 'Vault of Glass' was Vex territory and heavily guarded, Robert knew that they were guarding very valuable items in there, so he went to Zavala to get extra equipment for the dangerous journey.

"I need some more weapons, preferably ones that are able to cut through Vex's shields." Robert said. Zavala knew that Robert wouldn't ask for more weapons, unless he went back to destroy another Hive on Earth, but he reluctantly agreed.

Robert followed him to the Vanguard's armory to get geared up to fight whatever lies behind the doors of the Vault of Glass.

In the armory

Robert was collecting weapons parts and ammo synthesis so his ammo chache won't dry up. He saw the Sawtooth Oscillator, a favorite weapons of his, so he had his Ghost give the correct amount of glimmer as it showed up in his inventory. He bought an hand cannon, a fusion rifle, and an auto rifle.

"Since the Vex aren't going to let me waltz right into the Vault of Glass, I'm going to need other Guardians helping me in this, with the promise of whatever loot we find there." Robert said to himself.

After that, he said thanks to Zavala before heading to the hanger to get his ship prepped for launch, unaware that in the next twenty four hours, his life will change.

Meanwhile in a unknown location

Three figures were watching Robert as he checked his ship. The first figure started to talk.

"Are you sure that he's the best you can offer to us?" The figure asked in a calm male voice. The second figure was more like a mist rather than a person.

"He is the best I have, he singlehandedly destroyed the Black Heart, defeated Crota and his father." It said.

The third figure asked the mist.

"But he's just one person, how can he protect our world that we protected many eons ago?" The figure said with a feminine voice.

"I'll have others join in his raid on the Vault of Glass, then I'll transfer them to your world." The mist said.

"But why do you need my Guardians to help your world? Never once I have detected any form of darkness in your solar system." The mist asked them.

"We're worried that a old foe will attack our home and your Guardians are our best hope of protecting a of them." The male figure said with worry in his words. The mist just made a motion equivalent of a nod as it dissipated.

"I'm hope we're making the right choice, dear." The female figure said as the first figure hugged her as he said.

"I hope so too, honey." He said as they faded away.

 **A/N: this is my first Destiny and My Little Pony fanfic. I need eleven more OC Guardians. Here's how the form should look like. But your character will remain human, since it is a human in Equestria.**

 **Name:**

 **Nickname/Alias(es):**

 **Gender:**

 **Age:**

 **Appearance(be detailed):**

 **Combat armor:**

 **Casual outfit:**

 **Sleepwear:**

 **Hunter, Warlock or Titan?:**

 **-Personal Info-**

 **Sexuality:**

 **Personality (be detailed):**

 **Background:**

 **-Combat Info-**

 **Weapon(s):**

 **Specialty: (like are they more tech savvy, heavy weapons, long range, etc.)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Wednesday, October 8th, 2871

North Tower, Last City, Earth

Robert was in the North Tower of the of the Tower. He was was waiting for the five Guardians who responded to his job offer to raid the Vault of Glass.

'The first responder was a Hunter, and a powerful one at that.' Robert thought as he saw the same Guardian walking towards him.

He had black hair in a bun, his eyes are colored platinum, which had a cold stare most of the time. His skin was pale with a jagged scar on the left side of his face, tracing along it to the jaw.

His Armor was the Armor of the Exile with Celestial Nighthawk as a helmet, which he had in his left hand. He had his chest plate, shoulder pauldrons, and left knee plate painted gold, with everything else being pitch black. A knife with a Cobra's head on the hilt is on Adam's left forearm in place of an armored plate.

Robert noticed that his weapons was a

A scythe made of Skiff hull materials, colored black along the shaft of the weapon, with the blade being silver and lightish blue and dual Hawkmoons on his side.

'According to these files, his name is

Adam Galilean. He's distant, cold towards strangers. Mostly keeps to himself. He's one of the few Guardians that has been living for countless decades fighting the Darkness. Losing his team over the years, one by one. Jesus Christ, he is more messed up than me.' Robert thought as he nodded his head at Adam.

Adam just looked at him before saying,

"So you're the one who the Speaker asked me to talk to?" Adam ask Robert, who nodded. Adam didn't say anything as he stood on the wall, sharpening his scythe.

'Okay, that's number one of the five Guardians who showed up.' Robert thought as the two waited. Fifteen minutes later, Robert looked up and saw the second candidate for the raid party.

He was another Titan. He had black raven hair, blue eyes and tanned skin. His Armor was the Ithacan Armor, a new armor that was exclusive to Titans.

Robert noticed that he has the same rifle Robert had, but with iron sights instead of the scope, the Sawtooth Oscillator and Party Crasher +1.

'Well, what Drake O'Donnells' files says, he was revived a couple months ago and... Holy Shit, he's the same guy who helped me get to the Black Heart. After that, he stayed on Earth, fighting the Hive and Fallen.' Robert thought as the Titan approached.

"Well Robert, how's the roaming lifestyle treating you?" Drake asked as Robert shrugged, saying,

"Good, I guess. Gives me something to get my mind off of my old team."

Drake then dropped the topic, since everyone know what happened on Oryx ship. Two hours passed as the three were still waiting until Adam got ticked off at the other three being late and so nudge Robert, who was sleeping, as he stood up.

"The other three aren't here, so I'm going to head to the gunsmith to get more ammo. I suggest you do the same." Adam said as he walked away. Robert looked at Drake before they both did the same thing.

Meanwhile in the unknown location

The two beings, along with the Traveler, saw that the three were about to start the raid early.

"Can you do something to stall them?" The male figure asked the Traveler.

"I can't. Once I open the Vault of Glass portal, I can't use it for the next thousand years." The Traveler said.

"So, what are you going to do?" The female figure asked.

"Even though I can't open the Vault of Glass portal once it's used, I can open Vex portals, if they are under Guardian control, I can send the three Guardians now and the other later." The Traveler said.

The two figure looked at each other. They could bring the three Guardians now, that would make it easier to defend their planet, but they are only three. The other is they wait for the rest, but meaning that if their ancient enemy emerges, they will be defenseless.

"Just, send the three, we'll wait for the others." The male figure said. The Traveler just give another nod as they dissipated.

In the Tower Hanger

Robert, Omega and Adam were about to lift off, after grabbing enough ammunition to wipe out the house of wolves ten times over.

The three entered their ships as Holliday gave them clearance to leave the Tower. The three ship's engine gave a boost to get itself into orbit.

"Okay, remember the plan, we hit the three control plates to get inside and find whatever loot or blueprints they have, so we could have a advantage over the Vex." Robert said. Drake couldn't help but ask one thing.

"If the Vex is waiting for us?"

"It'll make this raid much more interesting." Robert said as they entered the rip in time and space. Inside each of their own ship, they were preparing for the fight ahead.

Adam was sharpening his knife and scythe, Drake was filling all his magazine with rounds so he doesn't have to hide to use his precious rocket launcher and Robert, well...

"What are you doing with that chainsaw?" Roberts' Ghost, Onyx, asked Robert.

"Experimenting." Robert said as he disassembled his auto rifle, the Frontier-AR1, as he placed a frame, along with the chains from the chainsaw, into the weapon before assembling it back together.

"You know that's dangerous right?" Onyx said.

Robert looked at his Ghost.

"Said the Ghost who's idea was to jump feet first into a Fallens' hideout while a certain Guardian was recovering from a life threatening wound." Robert said as the Ghost looked at him.

"It was one time! Can you let that go?" Onyx exclaimed.

"Yeah, yeah, sure." Robert said. Fifteen minutes later, they reached their destination, but they saw another ship flying towards them and Robert knew it was the third responder.

It was another Titan, who's name is Ligorius T. Halzwien. From the Intel Robert had collected, he was shy and quiet to others outside of a combat zone, but is very loyal to his friends. He also was labeled as a claustrophobic and agoraphobic person. Also had a severe case of PTSD.

His weapons was from the new weapons company, Häkke, his primary was a pulse rifle and a shotgun for his special. His heavy was a sword, but he said he preferred using swords rather than a M.G or a rocket launcher.

Robert knew that with four Guardians, this raid might get a little easier.

"Hello Halzwien." Drake said over the comms.

"Uh, Hi." Ligorious said in a timid voice.

"Okay Ligorious, time to get you up to speed." Robert said as he told them what they were about to do. After that, Ligorious said "OK" as he readied his weapons.

"Time to enter the Vault, Guardians." Robert said before all the ship flew to their location on Venus.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Wednesday, October 8th, 2871

Vault of Glass, Ishtar Sink, Venus

"Out of all the mission and bounties I ever done in my two hundred years in my life, this takes the cake!" Robert yelled as he ran towards cover.

It's been twelve hours since they started the Raid on the Vault of Glass and the four were able to get Ascendant shards, Ascendant energy, glitter that ranged in the tens of thousands and rare silver coins, that was used in the Golden Age, in the hundreds.

But now, they were pushed back in the back of the last room, as they were now fighting against an army of Vex and Aetheon, the time Conflux, and they were losing.

"Jesus fucking Christ, can we get a goddamn break!?" Drake yelled as he shot a Hexgoblin to pieces with his Sawtooth Oscillator.

The four Guardians were now on their last leg, as Adam stabbed a Minotaur Vex in the chest with his scythe and shot a Harpy with his pistol, while Ligorious chucked any dead Vex near them.

The four were now pushed up to the portal behind them, unaware that the portal activated and started to increase its own gravitational pull. As Robert was chainsawing a Goblin in half, he suddenly felt his feet pulled off the floor and handed into a prone position.

The other three Guardians also became victim to the Portals gravitational pull as they slid toward the portal itself. As Robert got near it, he disappeared inside the vast network of portals as the other followed him as the portal pulled all three in, before turning off, leaving the room lifeless, as the Vex left.

Meanwhile, on the outskirts of Ponyville

Fluttershy was in her house, feeding all the animals in her house, whether they were big or small, she took care of them.

"Here you go, Mr. Squirrel." She said as she handed the small squirrel a couple of acorns. Fluttershy was now finished with her work and looked at the clock.

"Oh my! I'm late for Twilight's sleepover!" Fluttershy exclaimed as she ran upstairs to grab her pajamas and undergarments. As Fluttershy did that, she noticed a very bright ball of light forming near her house. It stop as soon as it started.

Fluttershy decided to investigate as there might be a injured unicorn that failed to get a teleportation spell under control.

As she made it outside, she felt something cold press up against her head, which made her freeze in fear.

"Make one wrong move and I'll paint the ground with your brain, got it?" The cold aggressive voice said as she nodded quickly.

"Man, we've been here for five minutes and you're threatening to kill a someone? Take a chill pill." A baritone voice said as the cold barrel was removed from Fluttershy's head as the baritone voice spoke again.

"Sorry about that. He tends to kill anything that's not one of us." Robert said to the small, to them, anthro pony.

Robert put a hand on her shoulders and Fluttershy started to freak out, but instead of fainting, she felt a warmth coming from his hand, something that she expect to come from Princess Celestia or Luna, which calmed her down.

"What's your name?" Robert asked.

"My name is Fluttershy." Fluttershy said in a really quiet voice, and if it wasn't for the four Guardians training to hear even the tiniest noise, they would have missed it.

"Well Fluttershy, my name is Robert Santos, the one on my left is Drake O'Connell and on my right is Ligorius T. Halzwien. The man behind you is Adam Galilean." Robert said as Adam walked towards the other three Guardians.

"Sorry for what he did. Like I said, he doesn't trust anyone that isn't a Guardian, a Awoken or a Exo." Drake told the butter yellow pony.

"Who are those?" Fluttershy asked in a meek, quiet voice.

"A Guardian is someone who is connected to the Traveler, and is able to do things that would baffle minds. Awoken are people who are from deep space and are like us, but has light blue skin and near white hair. Exo are machine with emotions and feelings." Ligorious responded to her question.

Fluttershy nodded after she got the answer as she noticed it was almost nighttime.

"Oh my goodness, I'm late!" Fluttershy squeaked as she ran back inside and grabbed what she needed, but as she did, the four men saw her ass and blushed, with the exception of Adam.

"Is it just me, or are the females of this place hotter than back on Earth?" Drake asked. The other two nodded, as Adam looked at them and said with digust in his voice,

"You're really considering sleeping with one of them, a pony!?"

"Says the person who pointed a gun at one." Drake retorted. But but before Adam could retaliate, Fluttershy came back out in her pajamas and the three guys almost had nosebleeds from the site of her.

Her pajamas was a light green color with three butterflies on the shoulder, but since it was form fitting, it hugged her double G-cups chest and the bottom part of her pajamas showed her child bearing hips and thighs.

"Is it OK that you would go with me to my friends? If you mind." Fluttershy asked as she stared at the ground.

"Yeah, we have nothing else to go to." Robert said as the four start to follow the pony, until they saw wings on her back.

"Uhh, Fluttershy. Why do you have wings on your back?" Robert asked.

"Oh! Because I'm a Pegasus." Fluttershy said as she showed her wings.

"Y-y-your a Pegasus? As in a pony with wings?" Ligorious asked. Fluttershy nodded as the four concluded one thing.

They were on a planet that is inhabitated by ponies who are possibly from mythology. What next, a Alicorn?

The five started to walk towards a small town, with Fluttershy being a guide. As the got into the town, they noticed the place looked like it belonged in a child TV show.

"Is that a gingerbread house?" Drake asked as he stared at the confectionary looking building.

"That's Sugar Cube Corner. One of my friends work there." Fluttershy said as they finally reached the place Fluttershy friends, Twilight Sparkle, live and the Guardians once again were dumbfounded.

"A actual house inside a tree? This place defies the laws of physics." Robert said as he held his head. Fluttershy knocked on the door, which was opened immediately by a unicorn that was wearing purple pajamas with different shades of purple on the side of the arm and legs.

"Hey Fluttershy, why were...you...late?" Twilight asked as she noticed the four very tall Guardians.

"Oh! They are Robert, Drake, Ligorious and, umm, Adam?" Fluttershy squeaked out as the four looked down at the purple unicorn. Twilight couldn't help but swuirm under their gaze. She noticed that four were taller than Princess Celestia.

"Hi." Twilight said as the four nodded. Twilight was nervous, since there were four tall beings right in front of her and mixed the fact that she couldn't see their faces, adds to her anxiety.

"Come in." Twilight said after a full five minutes. The four hesitated at first, uncertain if she was talking to Fluttershy or them, until they realized she was talking to all of them.

As they walked inside, as they had to duck due to their height, Twilight let out a sigh. She knew that it was going to be a long night. She looked at the sky, before going back to her home.

 **A/N: sorry for not updating my story, I had a serious case of Writer's Block and other issue. Also I have all the Guardians I need for my story. Speaking of Guardians, this is how I see them, compared to the ponies if Equestria.**

* * *

 **Ponies height:**

 **Alicorn: ~7'0**

 **Earth Pony: ~6'8**

 **Pegasus: ~6'4**

 **Unicorn: ~6'0**

 **Guardians height:**

 **Titan: ~7'8**

 **Hunter: ~7'4**

 **Warlock: ~7'0**

* * *

 **Ponies of Equestria (strength and magical abilities):**

 **A Earth Pony can lift up to six hundred pounds and are able to make plants grow**

 **A Pegasus can manipulate the weather and are the fastest (ground or air) of all the three ponies tribe**

 **A Unicorn can use the magic in Equestria to manipulate the object or other things to their will**

 **Alicorn has all of the three pony tribe ability, albeit they are able to lift six thousand pounds and can manipulate the planet or move celestial bodies.**

 **Guardians( strength and Light abilities):**

 **A Titan (Novice) can lift up to twelve hundred pounds (two Earth Ponies) and a Titan(Legendary) can lift up to thirty thousand pounds (five Alicorns)**

 **A Hunter (Novice) can run up to forty KPH ( 25 MPH) and has a reaction time of 4.8 seconds and a Hunter (Legendary) can run four time faster than their Novice counterpart and a reaction time of 1.6 seconds.**

 **A Warlock (Novice) are at a magic level as two unicorns after Magic School and a Warlock (Legendary) is equal to Princess Celestia, without the ability to move the sun, for obvious reasons.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Wednesday, October 8th, 2871

Golden Oak Library, Ponyville, Equestria

As the Four Guardians entered the library, they saw the sight of four more ponies and they were smoking hot.

The first pony was a unicorn with pearl white fur, azure mane and tail, and her attire was red lingerie bra and panties that showed her E-Cups and firm, but soft rear. The second is another Pegasus with cyan blue fur and, to the four surprise, a rainbow mane and tail. She wore a black tank top and black shorts, covering her D-cups and bubble butt.

The other two, ponies without wings or a horn were the bustiest out of all of them. The first one had a orangish coat and palish olive mane and tail, her clothes were a checkered shirt that was tied up, showing her double G-cups chest and torn up jeans, hugging her hips and obviously huge ass and the last one was a all pink pony, wearing baby blue shirt and shorts, that did absolutely nothing to hide her H-cups and a ass that rivaled Fluttershy.

Speaking of the pink pony, she somehow, without the four Guardians noticing her, got on top of Robert's helmet and was looking at him upside down.

"Hi, my name is Pinkie Pie!" The pink pony, now identified as Pinkie Pie, said. The first thing Robert did was he fell backwards as he just now noticed Pinkie Pie. Unfortunately as he did, Robert took her with him and Pinkie landed between his face, leaving Robert's face being buried Pinkie's huge ass. __

Fortunately for him, Twilight picked her up from his face.

"Pinkie, what was that for!?" Twilight sternly asked the party pony.

"What, I wanted to meet them!" Pinkie whined to her. As the two started to argue, Robert got up as Onyx started to make a snarky remark, but stopped at Robert's growling, muted from everyone else.

"Excuse me Twilight, but who are those four?" Rarity asked

"Oh, right. They are, Robert, Drake, Adam and Ligorious. They call themselves uhhh?" Twilight said before stopping to remember what they called themselves.

"Guardians." Robert told them.

"Right, Guardians. Robert, Adam, Drake, Ligorious, these are my friends. You already know Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie," Twilight responded as Fluttershy waved,"this is Rarity, Applejack and Rainbow Dash."

Rarity came up to them and bowed, giving the four a perfect view of her cleavage.

"Hello, darlings, as you know I am Rarity. I work as a fashionista inside of Carousel Boutique and if there's anything you need, just asked." Rarity said, as the four nodded.

Applejack got up and approached the four.

"Greetings, my name's Applejack. I own Sweet Apple's Acre just outside of town, come by if you need any work." Applejack told them as the four noticed her Southern Accent.

The last one, called Rainbow Dash, came up to them and started to hover.

"The name Rainbow Dash, fastest flyer in all of Equestria and future Wonderbolt member!" The Pegasus boasted as the four nodded, albeit slowly as they hated those who boasted.

"Sit down, there's enough room for all of you." Twilight said as the four hesitated for a bit, but sat down.

"So, how did you get here?" Fluttershy asked, once again in a quiet tone.

"We were, umm, clearing out a old ruin full of treasure when it's defenders came back on and attacked us. We were bit in a jam between them and the exist, but a portal started up and sucked us in and we ended up here." Drake explained as the six took it in.

"What are you going to do, now that you're here?" Applejack asked.

"As for right now, we don't know." Robert said, as he never thought of being stranded on a planet, filled with life.

"So, what were you doing before we came along?" Robert asked as Twilight responded.

"Well, we were going to have a sleepover, until you guys came." Pinkie Pie said. To the guys, it was like someone gave her access to the entire sugar supply of the Last City and this is the result.

"Then continue, there's nothing stopping you." Drake said, as Adam kept quiet.

"Well, since you are here, maybe you could join?" Twilight responded to Drake answer as the guys looked at each other. The four were unsure what to do. They could either leave the town and survive on their own or accept her invitation. But after three minutes of silence, they nodded at Twilight, who had a smile on her face.

"Great, I'll get some more blankets and pillows!" Twilight said with excitement as she ran upstairs. The four were now being stared at by the other five. For a while, they all stared at each other, tension thick in the air, until Twilight came back down, carrying four pillows and blankets in her magic.

"Here you go, sorry if they're a bit small." Twilight said as the guys got the items.

"It's alright, we're used to not getting a lot of things." Drake said.

"So, um, what do you do for fun, if you don't mind me asking?" Ligorious asked quietly, which shocked the girls.

"Why do you talk a lot like Fluttershy?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Well, I'm not used to, umm, talking to others outside of combat zones or non-guardians." Ligorious said as they a were surprised from Ligorious answer.

"You fight, as in kill?" Rarity asked, cringing at the thought of death.

"Yep, that's pretty much what us Guardians do for a living, kill anything that are tainted by the Darkness." Robert replied, venom in his words.

"What's the 'Darkness'?" Twilight asked, her scientific side showing itself.

"An ancient enemy of the Traveler, which nearly wiped out our entire species." Adam said, as he sharpened his scythe.

"The Traveler?" Rainbow Dash asked. Robert sighed, knowing that it will take a while to explain the situation to them. For the next hour, Robert explained everything, from when humanity found the Traveler on Mars, to the Golden Age, the Collapse and the building of the Last City to now.

"Wow, so you're saying that you and Adam have been fighting for more than two hundred years?" Twilight asked, her curiosity getting to her as she wrote everything down.

"Yeah, which is why we have more experience than Ligorious and Drake, but where they lack in experience, they make up for it with there strength and faster learning." Robert replied as Twilight wrote it down.

"Well, enough of that, who wants to play a game?" Rainbow Dash asked, in which Pinkie started to jump in place, which gave the men a perfect view of her bouncing boobs.

"Yes Pinkie?" Rainbow asked the hyper energetic friend.

"We could play truth or dare!" Pinkie said excitedly. This made Rainbow Dash grin evilly. The guys looked at her with worried looks, except for Adam, who was still sharpening his scythe.

Before they could reject, the four found themselves sitting in a circle with the six others with their helmets off.

"How were we talked into this again?" Drake asked as Pinkie started the game.

"Applejack, truth or dare?" Pinkie asked.

"Dare." Applejack said.

"I dare you to have your mane done like Rarity's." Pinkie dared her farmer friend, who went wide eyed. Before she could complain, Rarity was immediately turning her mane into hers and in fifteen minutes, Applejack's mane was now curled up like Rarity.

"Hahahaha, oh sweet Celestia that's funny!" Rainbow Dash laughed as the other laughed as well. Applejack groaned as she put her mane back to normal.

"Alright then, Rarity, truth or dare?" Applejack asked.

"Truth." Rarity asked.

"Who was your first kiss?" Applejack asked with a smirk. Rarity looked at her before blushing.

"I uh, never had a kiss from any stallion." Rarity said, embarrassed. Once her blush disappeared, she looked at Drake and smile.

"Drake, truth or dare?" Rarity asked.

"Uhh, dare, I guess?" Drake said, in a tone that sounded more like asking.

"I dare you to kiss Twilight on the cheek." Rarity dared Drake, who had absolutely had no idea what to do in that this kind of situation. For a good solid minute, he didn't move, until he stood up and slowly walked to the purple unicorn and before Twilight could do anything, she felt Drake lips on her left cheek as she blushed. After that, the 7'10" Guardian sat down at his original position.

"Uhh...umm." Twilight was trying to say something, but couldn't say a single word. The mane six were shocked, along with the other Guardians, as most Guardians doesn't show affection or compassion to others, especially to non-humans.

"Guess it's my turn?" Drake asked, as Twilight nodded as Drake looked around for the next victim of this innocent yet cruel game. He then looked at Robert, Pinkie and Applejack and donned a evil smirk on his face.

Five minutes later

"I'm going to kill Drake with my own bare, fucking hands." Robert growled as he was now in a closet with Applejack and Pinkie Pie. He was dared to be in a closet for thirty minutes with them both while in his skin tight undersuit. It would have been easy if it weren't for the fact that he was being smothered by the two earth ponies large bust on each arm.

"Pinkie, can you please stop trying to bury my arm between your chest?" Robert pleaded, as the Pink pony attempted to get closer to him.

"I don't wanna!" Pinkie whined.

"Why?"

"Because I fell warm and fuzzy whenever I'm near you, silly!" Pinkie replied as Robert groaned. As time dragged on, Robert mind started to wander off about the four Guardians future here. Why where they here? What is their purpose in the unknown place? But his train of thought was interrupted when he heard a moan. Curious, he looked up and saw something that aroused him. In front of him was the two mares that was in the closet with him, making out with each other while Pinkie fingered Applejack lower lips.

"What are you guys doing?" Robert asked, as Pinkie Pie and Applejack immediately stopped what they were doing and started to blush heavily as they forgot that someone else was with them.

"Sorry about that, sugarcube, it's just that, us mares would do this since there's not a lot of stallions." Applejack said, embarrassed at to tell the giant man. This confused Robert. What do they mean 'not a lot of stallions?'

"What do you mean by that?" Robert asked.

"Maybe we should let Twilight explain." Applejack replied to Robert's question. He nodded, as he didn't want to make the moment more awkward. The three waited for ten more minutes until they completed the dare and Robert dared Twilight to rip a page out of a book, since he heard from Fluttershy that Twilight read all the library book and lived in it. After ten minutes of pure silence, Twilight did her dare and repaired the book.

After two hours of truth and dare, mostly dare, Twilight decided it was time to get some shut eye and everyone agreed. As everyone grabbed their blankets and pillows, Robert noticed Pinkie moving closer to him, but he shrugged it off as he laid down on the ground and started to go to sleep, until he felt something familiar on his back and sighed.

"Pinkie what are you doing?" Robert asked In a tired voice, but only got a light snore in response.

 _'I hope this doesn't make the others think the way about this.'_ Robert thought as he went to sleep, wondering what the next day will bring them.

* * *

 **A/N: sorry for not updating for a long time now, for the second time, since I broke my right hand and had it in a cast for a month and a half. Anyways, I'll will have a new chapter out in a week or two. See ya next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: hello followers and readers, sorry for not updating in a really long time. I had ten court dates to go to, along with several more to go to, school to focus on, and a new job that I'm working, meaning that I might be able to get some chapters out, but I can't guarantee that they'll be coming out in the near future. I'm looking for a co-author to help with the chapters. Those interested can PM me. Other than that, here's another chapter of "A Gaurdian's Redemption".**_

* * *

Chapter 5

Thursday, October 9th, 2871

Golden Oak Library, Ponyville, Equestria

"Damn, what time is it?" Robert asked as he started to wake up from his nightmare filled sleep. As soon as he propped himself on his arms, he felt two furry arms on his side. Curious, he turned his head and saw Pinkie sleeping, her arms wrapped around his midsection. He then had his helmet digitally appear on his head as he looked at the time.

"3 in the morning, guess that nightmare was worse than the others." Robert said to himself. Robert, along with Adam and Ligorious, suffered from an extreme case of PTSD, which is a very, _very_ rare case among Guardians. Since he was wide awake, Robert decided to do his daily workout outside of the library, as his workout will wake up all of the ponies up, excluding the other Guardians.

Once he put on the rest of his armor, he silently walked outside to do his workout, unaware that a certain farmer pony woke up and followed him.

Outside of Ponyville

Robert was now doing his first part of his workout, which is a jog for fifteen miles. Robert started this workout ever since the losses of his fireteam, which he still blame himself for.

 _'It was my job to protect them, made sure that all of us got out alive, but I failed and now they got killed because of me.'_ Robert thought as he completed the fifteen mile jog and walked to, what he presumed it was a park, to do his next part of his workout, which was lifting ten thousand pounds bars, tailored for Legendary Titan Guardians.

As soon as he started to lift the weights and doing squats, his advanced hearing soon heard hoofs clopping behind him, which in his head said that somepony followed him. Robert immediately digitally put his weights away and pulled out his hand Cannon, only to stop when he saw Applejack in front of him, who was evidently scared.

"Crap, I'm sorry, I thought you were trying to sneak up on me!" Robert apologized to the Earth Pony. Applejack never had her life flash before her eyes that fast before.

"Uh, why are you out here at this time?" Applejack asked, as most of Ponyville was still asleep.

"Well, what I usually do is workout, and since I prefer peace and quiet when I'm working, I wait until it's night." Robert replied. Applejack looked at him to see if he was lying, but found out he was telling the truth. Unfortunately, she was outside and forgot to put in clothes, leaving her in her bra and underwear, which she started to shake slightly due to the cold weather that was approaching.

"Applejack, why are you in your bra and underwear, are you supposed to be wearing clothes out here?" Robert asked. Applejack started to blush, as she forgot that Robert was still in front of her.

"I was, but when you went outside, I kinda forgot to put them on." Applejack said, as she was rubbing her arms to keep herself warm. She squeaked when she felt two large, muscular arms picking her up, bridal style.

Applejack started to blush as Robert was the one carrying her. Robert's body, thanks to him having the Traveler's light as a part of his soul, generates heat, which also acts as a defense mechanism to ward off those tainted by the Darkness.

"Wh-what are you doing!?" Applejack asked, still blushing, as Robert started to walk back to the library.

"Well, it's cold outside and you're freezing, so I'm carrying you back." Robert said,oblivious to what Applejack was doing as the farmer pony started to snuggle his chest.

"So Robert, what did you do before becoming a Guardian?" Applejack asked. Robert thought about it for a couple of seconds before saying.

"Well, I served in the City's Defense Force in the year 2320 or in your calendar, 429 ANM, almost six hundred years ago." Robert said. Applejack gasped at the information.

"So, you're saying that you're..." she didn't finish as Robert said.

"Under six hundred years old? More specifically, I'm 571 years old. I joined when I was twenty years old, and thanks to our increase lifespan, I served until 2450 or 579 ANM, which I was 150 years old. I held the rank of Commander for the majority of my services until..."Robert said, stopping at the end of his sentence.

"Until what?" Applejack asked, still snuggling his chest.

"Until I was killed in Action, when a army of Fallen attacked one of the secret entrances lead to the City and I died buying time for the Guardians to arrive. I was revived in 2471 or 600 ANM, after my body was rebuilt and given Light from the Traveler. I was then a Guardian ever since." Robert said, as he remembered when a Fallen Priest stabbed him in the chest, before tossing him aside, but he still fought, until he met his demise in the form of a walker.

Applejack had tears running down her cheeks, as she heard Robert's story. She never knew what dying feels like, but for Robert to experience dying, only to brought back alive after twenty one years of being dead.

"Applejack, why are you crying?" Robert asked, curious as to why she's crying.

"It's nothing." She said, knowing full well that was a lie, but Robert didn't press into the subject.

"So Applejack, you said that you're a farmer, what kind of food do you grow?" Robert asked, curious at what she grows.

"Well, our farm mainly grows apples, but we also grow potatoes, corn, wheat and cabbage. We also have some livestock." Applejack replied.

"Wow, sounds like you're busy for most of the year." Robert chuckled, unaware that Applejack blushed, as she heard his deep, baritone voice like that.

"Y-yeah, I am. I also have my older brother and sister, Big Mcintosh or Big Mac, and Big Macareana or just Macareana, and little sister, Applebloom to help me." Applejack said. She felt Robert suddenly stop.

"Robert, why did you stop?" The Earth Pony asked. Applejack noticed that he was looking at the Everfree Forest.

"Applejack," Robert asked in a serious voice,"I want you to run back to the library and wake up the other three, okay?"

Applejack nodded, as she ran to the library. At the same time, Robert had his armor that he purchased from the New Monarchy, the Kallipolis armor with the Superblack shader on.

(I'm not a racist, there's a shader call that)

Robert then ran to the forest at speeds that would be impossible for the average pony, but not as fast as a Legendary Hunter, but was able to get to whatever was bothering Robert.

Once he got to where the 'disturbance' was, he had Onyx scan the area.

"Anything yet Onyx?" Robert asked the ghost.

"Well, for the most part, I've detected some signs of Darkness in the forest, along with a strange signature that I've never seen from any other recorded beings that had been tainted before." Onyx said, as he started to scan every bit of flora around.

Robert was watching the area, looking for anything unusual or out of place. He grabbed his machine gun, waiting for something to happen.

Robert was about to let his guard down, when he heard a gun firing and his health bar going to 95%.

"Jesus Christ!" Robert yelled, as more gunfire was heard, as bullets ricocheted.

"Who the hell are they!?" Onyx yelled, as Robert blind fired, scoring a kill, if the scream of the others were an indication.

"I don't know and don't care, they started firing first, and I'm finishing it." Robert yelled as he tossed a frag grenade to the area the gunfire is originated at. The explosion caused screams of agony coming from the attackers.

"Onyx, did you scan them yet!?" Robert yelled, as his Ghost was hiding behind a fallen tree trunk.

"I did, and they're the some sort of Pony subspecies, with chitin exoskeleton instead of fur and holes in their arms and legs, also they're all female." Onyx said, as he moved away from the fighting.

"What the fuck!" Robert yelled at Onyx's response. This was getting too weird for him, first talking anthro ponies, now a subspecies of ponies? After this, he's looking for the nearing bar and drinking himself into a hangover.

Fortunately, help arrived when Adam, Drake and Ligorious got to his position and fired at the bug ponies.

"What took you so long?" Robert asked, as he put a fresh magazine into his machine gun.

"We were trying to convince the girls to not contact the princess, as we can handle the situation." Drake said, before firing at the freak of nature that are the bug ponies.

"Adam, sneak up behind them and slice them up!" Robert yelled. Adam, who had a emotionless face, if he had his helmet removed, ran faster than anyone who isn't a Guardian didn't see him.

The bug ponies, wielding what looks like muskets used long before the Golden Age, were focused on attacking the ones in front of them, they didn't notice a scythe that reflected off the moonlight.

The first victim to fall was the leader, whose head was cut clean off it's shoulder, before another had it's arm cut off, who screamed in terror, before being silenced when the scythe was plunged into it's bowels, before the blade was pulled out.

More fell to the blade, until one was left.

The bug pony started to crawl away from Adam, who was covered in green blood.

"Please, don't kill me!" It said, as the voice sounded different from the ponies. But it's words fell on deaf ears, as Adam picked it up, before cutting it's head off and tossing it away.

"Jesus Christ, that was brutal, even by Titan's standard." Drake said, as he saw the corpses off the... whatever they called.

"Doesn't matter, they're dead, that's what matters." Adam coldly said, before wiping the blood off via cloth that was between his armor.

"Come on, let's get back to the library before Twilight has a panic attack." Robert said, as the four started to walk back.

Unaware to them, a purple mist with two eyes resembling cat's eyes, watch the four with interest, especially Robert. The mist then head towards the core of the forest, slowly dissipating at it head deeper.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Thursday, October 9th, 2871(11 in the morning)

Sugarcube Corner, Ponyville, Equestria

"Pinkie, why am I here?" Robert asked, as he sat in a tiny(to him) chair that is barely holding him up, and he was out of armor.

It was morning and several hours since their encounter with the 'Changelings', if anything that he read, Robert started to take precautions on what to do if the fighting spreads to cities. He had Onyx scan the local area for any copper or brass to make their ammo, certain plants to make med packs, etc.

Now, Pinkie dragged him to 'Sugarcube Corner', if he remembered right, to try some sweets that she was making in the open kitchen.

"I want you to try some new cookies that has been making." Pinkie said, wearing an apron, over her baby blue shirt and shorts that were apparently a size too small for her. Robert was started to get a bit uncomfortable when he first saw Pinkie's attire.

The feeling was somewhat foreign to him, even before he became a Guardian, as he was more focused on work rather than having a family, though he did had some lovers that were now Guardians . Robert really needed something alcohol related, or he'll lose his mind.

"Here ya go!" Pinkie happily yelled, holding a plate of cookies, which were stacked impossibly high.

"Uhhh, Pinkie, how am I supposed to eat all of them?" Robert asked, drooling slightly at the mountain of sugary goodness.

"Silly Filly,I'm going eat them with you!" Pinkie said, before taking a seat…on Robert's lap.

"Pinkie, what are you doing?" Robert asked, blushing as he can feel her butt through his undersuit.

"I'm taking my seat!" Pinkie said, her voice muffled by the cookies she stuffed into her mouth. Robert groaned, knowing it was going to be a long day.

Meanwhile at Golden Oaks Library

Drake and Ligorious were helping Twilight rearrange the library, moving heavy furniture to where Twilight want them to be at.

The two Titan Guardians were nearly done with the rearrangement, noticed that Twilight was sketching something in a notebook.

"Twilight, what are you doing?" Drake asked. Twilight ears perked up, as she looked at Drake.

"Oh nothing, just sketching your armor over there." Twilight replied, pointing to the two floating armor, thanks to Twilight's magic.

"Why, if you don't mind me asking?" Ligorious asked.

"Because I want to document everything that you have, armor, weapons, equipment and anything you have. This will be a scientific breakthrough. Just imagine how many ponies lives will be saved?!" Twilight said, slowly ranting, until she remembered the other two occupants and blushed.

The two Guardians thought that with all that fur, it'll be hard to see a blush, but that was proven wrong. But when Twilight's words reached their ears, Drake narrowed his eyes slightly.

"Hold up. What you're saying is that you're going to try and replicate this tech?" Drake asked. Twilight eyes widened up at his question.

"What? Oh no, I'm just saying that we could use your technology as a base to create our own." Twilight nervously said, hoping that she didn't anger the two people who can kill her with their own and Ligorious didn't show any emotions on their face

"That's a really bad idea Twilight." Drake said, as Ligorious nodded. Twilight tilt her head, in a cute way, slightly at Drake's sentence.

"What do you mean by that?" She asked.

"Basically what I'm saying is, our kind has fought wars in the past, centuries before we were born, that had nations trying to one up each other to have the advantage over the other, which caused millions to die on battlefields. What I'm saying is, if you show this technology to the world, it'll have some serious consequences." Ligorious said, with a serious tone in his words. Twilight eyes widen at the idea of dead ponies and other species if she decides to follow with this plan.

Drake noticed this and reassured Twilight that while she doesn't have to do this right away, she can do some research off their armor, if she has their permission first. Twilight immediately hugged the two, before heading outside to get some items she needs for... whatever she's going to do.

"We're going to probably regret this." Drake said.

"Yep." Ligorious said, before the two decides to find Applejack to do some more work.

With Adam

The lone hunter was in the Everfree Forest, looking for any animals to kill, since he found out that the town, which he found out was called Ponyville, didn't have meat, so he was going to hunt for his protein.

Adam preferred to be alone, which was common for Hunter Guardians, due to them being more effective going alone instead of a fire team. He scowled at how the three Titans were already making themselves at home here, since they should be working on how to find a way home.

 _'Home.'_ Adam thought dryly. There was no home for him, only the wilderness of Old Russia was his home. God he hated that word. Adam never liked staying in one place, especially after…

 _'Stop thinking like that, they're dead, so what's the point on dwelling in the past.'_ Adam thought to himself. He was then ripped from his train of thought, when he heard screaming. His instinct kicked in, as he ran to the source of the screaming.

Once Adam got to the approximate area of the screaming, he used his sniper, something that Robert gave him earlier, to look for what caused that scream, when he saw something that made him doubt that his mind was sound.

Through his scope, there was ten wolves made out of wood and leaves, with glowing eyes. He noticed that they were surrounding a bunch of ponies, which were kids, and a mare, wearing a white blouse, dark blue skirt and her mane put in a bun.

Adam wasted no time aiming his sights and pulling the trigger, as the round hit one of the 'Timberwolves' head, causing it to explode all over the other wolves. He then snapped to another and fire at every single one, all rounds were headshots.

Once they were done, Adam was about to leave, when he heard more screams from the foals. Adam turned and saw that the dead Timberwolves combined into one huge Timberwolf.

"Oh, for fuck Sakes!" Adam angrily said, as he pulled out his guns, Hawk and Moon, before running towards the large beast.

Scootaloo, along with her class, was screaming in terror when the Timber Wolf King was about to pounce them, when they all heard loud, thunderous noise coming from behind the wooden canine. The Timberwolf King turned around, only to lose half of its face.

After several more seconds, the Timberwolf lie dead, with multiple wounds all over it's body. The foals and mare were looking all over for their savior, but couldn't see him.

"Okay class, I think that our field trip is over and everypony can go home early, alright?" The mare said, as the foals all nodded. She then started to escort the foals out of the forest, silently thanking whoever saved their lives.

Adam, who was up on a tree, watched the group all the way, until they left. Adam then groaned.

 _'If this gets out, the other will constantly remind me of this.'_ Adam thought, before heading deeper into the Everfree Robert and Pinkie

Robert, who still had Pinkie in his lap, was enjoying a glass of chocolate milkshake, something that was considered a rarity in the City.

'It's been a while since I had a milkshake. The last time I had one was when me and a couple of CDF greenhorns went to that diner in the heart of the City. I wonder if that place is still open?' Robert thought, as Pinkie looked at him.

"How's the umm, milkshake Robert?" Pinkie asked shyly. Robert looked at her.

"It's good, been a while since I have had one of these." Robert said, as Pinkie had a small blush growing on her face.

"Thank you." Pinkie said, before drinking her milkshake faster.

'What's her problem? Maybe she's never been near a guy this close before? I'll figure it out later.' Robert thought, as he heard the door of the bakery open.

"Tailsko!" Pinkie happily yelled, as she left a dust copy of herself in Robert's lap, before it disappeared in thin air. Curious to why Pinkie became so happy all of a sudden, he turned around, only for his nose to start bleeding. The person called 'Tailsko' was an anthropomorphic fox with two tails, instead of one, but her outfit really got Robert's attention. She was wearing a red button up shirt that showed her cleavage, a black skirt that hugged her hips and butt. But her most prominent feature was her smile. It was a smile that would make even the most battle hardened Guardian, like Robert, feel hot under the collar.

"Pinkie, how are you doing?" Tailsko asked.

"Nothing, just having my lunch break with Robert." Pinkie said, pointing to the man comically sitting in a tiny chair. Tailsko eyes widened at Robert, as her tails started to wag in a way similar to a dog that was playing fetch.

"Uhhh, Pinkie, can I talk to you for a minute?" Tailsko nodded, as she and her friend went to the kitchen.

"Pinkie, don't you know who he is?" Tailsko asked Pinkie. Said pony scratched her head.

"He's a tall human male." Pinkie replies.

"Yes! And you know how rare they are? They are found in Earth land and the Four Nations only! To have a human male this far away from those countries is a once in a lifetime opportunity!" Tailsko silently screamed.

Tailsko remembered that human males were known for their stamina and endurance, especially in the sack, making one or two more valuable than a Bachelor Band, a group of stallions who are found living under one roof in order to save money and find mates. And for her best friend to have one acting like a chair for her seem too real.

"Well, he's a bit different from the others." Pinkie said.

"What do you mean 'different?'"Tailsko asked.

"For one, he makes me feel warm and fuzzy on the inside everytime I'm near him and two, he's taller than Celestia herself." Pinkie happily said. A person who's taller than Celestia herself and a male human as well, she couldn't imagine the amount of mates he will get.

While the two were talking about Robert, they didn't know the heard their conversation and immediately notified the others. Robert stood up, pulled out some Golden Age gold coins and placed them on the table before leaving.

 _'Humans here? I got to get the others. And why were they talking about me like that? I'll ask Twilight later.'_ Robert Thought as he went to the Everfree Forest to talk to the others.

Inside the Everfree Forest, several minutes later

"So you're saying that there's humans living in two countries called _'Earthland'_ and _'Four Nations'_? Either you are slowly losing your mind or you think that we're stupid." Adam coldly said to Robert.

"Look, I know that it seems far-fetched…" Robert said, as Drake interrupted.

"Understatement of the Century."

"...but this might be our only chance to find a way back to Earth. We just need to find a way to get there without raising suspicion." Robert said, as he was thinking away to get there.

"Maybe we should sleep on it, right now we should head back to the Library, no doubt that Twilight is having a hell of a panic attack right now." Drake said, as the others went back to the Library.

Golden Oaks Library, half an hour later.

The four Guardians made it back to the library, only to for them to be surrounded by ponies wearing gold and dark blue armor. The four did what they do if surrounded. They all draw out their weapons.

This had created tension both sides, waiting for each other to make the wrong move to attack, until the door to the library opened and out came two ponies standing at least 7'2 that had wings and a horn, along with a tiara on their head. The ponies in dark blue and gold armor immediately bow to them, while the four Guardians looked in shock, until Robert summarized it in one word.

"Shit."

* * *

 **A/N: Hello again! Sorry a long delay, had to type this twice, since it didn't save the first time. First off, before you send any review on how there's no humans in Equis, I'll be explaining that in the next chapter. Second, I'm looking at my list of OC Guardians and noticed that I don't have any Warlocks... or female Guardians. So, I'm extending my list of OC Guardians to have two more characters but there are two requirements:**

 **1)they have to be Warlocks(no exceptions)**

 **2)they have to be females(again, no exceptions)**

 **I'll be posting the names of the two OC Guardians, along with the Creator's in the next chapter. Other than that,Ciao**


End file.
